Voodoo
by ShelbyPLavender
Summary: "I ain't fuckin' with your voodoo." -Nick Jonas (Voodoo)


Voodoo

Inspired by:

"I ain't fuckin' with your voodoo." – Nick Jonas (Voodoo)

"What was so important Waller that I had to abandon a lead I had on Slade?" Oliver demanded, storming into A.R.G.U.S. headquarters without a care in the world.

Roy, Felicity, and Diggle followed him, all donning apprehensive expressions. Amanda Waller (A.K.A. one of the scariest people in the universe) stood with her famous "I-Have-Earth-Shattering-News" expression.

"That's an uh oh face," Felicity says, eyes comically wide when everyone turns to look at her.

"Yes," Waller confirmed, turning around so that she could grab her tablet. She swiped and a picture was shown on a screen in front of them.

The picture was obviously taken without the main person's knowledge and it had a frustrating angle that made the man blurry, but it was all Roy needed to recognize who it was.

A man with unruly hair was talking on the phone, a pixelated smile on his face. His red jacket mirrored Roy's and suddenly he couldn't breathe.

That was _Stiles_.

 _Holy shit_.

"He comes from a town that has had record terrorist attacks, murders, serial killers, _and_ massacres. His name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski and he just arrived at Starling City. I need you all to get close to him, make him trust you, and find out the _real_ reason he's out of Beacon Hills."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Diggle, ever the soldier, asks. "We don't know him."

"No," Waller says. " _You_ don't. But _he_ does."

And that's a finger pointed at Roy's face.

Waller knows that _he_ knows Stiles.

 _Holy shit_.

He should deny it and say that there's been a misunderstanding. But the only thing that comes from his mouth is, "he prefers to go by Stiles"

Oliver's watching silently, probably analyzing every single minuscular thing Roy does. Felicity's mouth is wide open and Roy would laugh if it wasn't such a serious situation. Diggle just looks done.

Waller swipes her index finger against the tablet again and Roy just _knows_ what's going to show on the screen next.

"Before you were Roy Harper, you were Jackson Whittemore: son to rich adoptive parents and captain of the Lacrosse team. You filed a restraining order against Mieczyslaw Stilinski and a person named Scott McCall for kidnapping you. You moved to London for no reason whatsoever and a friend from back home changed your identity. Is that all?"

"No," Roy says. "You pretty much got it all."

"Did I?" Waller suddenly asks, staring deep into his eyes as if they held the answers to conquering the world. "Because I found this security footage that says otherwise."

As she swipes the screen, that too clean to be real screen, Roy goes to war with himself. What if the footage showed supernatural evidence? He had worked hard to put what happened behind him, and if he had to relive the experience again, he wasn't sure if he'd make it.

The grainy tape flickers and the recording plays. As soon as Roy saw the date, his heart leaped.

He was prepared for it to be something supernatural.

Not _this_.

This was _worse_.

The tape shows one of the many hallways of Beacon Hills High School and two students. It's Stiles and Jackson, and it looks like they're both fighting.

Oliver watches quietly, his lips pursed as if he wants to say something but he knows it's a bad time. Diggle is watching eyebrows raised, arms crossed. Felicity is staring at the date, which makes Roy's heart leap out of fear. Knowing her, Felicity would later hack into the school's cameras and find every single tape with him on that day.

Why _that_ day?

The Stiles on the recording harshly pushes Jackson against the lockers, who headbutts him in retaliation and does the same thing to him. Sensing that he's tired, Jackson lets his elbow dig into the other teenager's chest, before leaning in.

Oliver breathes in sharply, while Felicity covers her hand—probably to keep herself quiet. Diggle stares at the screen, blinking, before turning toward him with a "You-Better-Explain-This-Later" expression.

The tape flickers out and everyone is in silent shock.

"You, Roy Harper, are going to get back in his life and make him trust you."

No other options available, Roy nods.

He was going to see Stiles.

Holy shit.

…

"I must be in Hell," Roy exclaims.

Stiles, ever the hyperactive teenager, screamed. Ignoring Oliver's inquires in his earpiece, Roy laughs.

"Holy shit, Jackson? Jackson Whittemore?" Stiles asks, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face.

"I go by Roy here," Roy informs him, watching the ADHD boy amusedly.

"You've been living here in Starling the whole time? Man, you're so lucky! Lydia's going to _kill_ you though. Everyone still thinks you're in London somewhere being your usual asshole self. Your ex-girlfriend scares the _shit_ outta me buddy, I am _so_ not going to keep this a secret. Expect to see a lot of people in the next few days, including our newest recruit, Malia. I'm _not_ a virgin anymore, which is _great_ because now I don't have to worry being a sacrifice again. Scott took Derek's place, so we have a change in leadership. I also know how you feel, whenever you know, the whole _Matt_ thing happened. Never going to blame you again, bro. I completely understand how _shitty_ being controlled by another person against your free will is."

"You haven't changed at all," Roy exclaims, in awe of how much Stiles could talk.

"I _have_ , but I missed you."

And Roy's heart is suddenly stopping, as if it had _too much_ for one day.

Roy shouldn't be feeling butterflies in his stomach, he _should_ be listening to Oliver talking to him, asking him what was happening and if he needed help.

Roy _still_ had a crush on Stiles.

 _Shit_.

Suddenly he's being pulled in another direction, into Stiles's direction, who's eyes are glazed over with one look Roy knows too well.

He takes off his ear piece and joins Stiles.

Roy doesn't know where he's going, doesn't know if Stiles is going to kill him, but he knows that he'll do it again and again.

Stiles got under his skin, like voodoo.

…

"I can't do it, Waller. He's my everything."

…

"You're leaving?"

…

"I _love_ you Stiles."

…

"Hello?"

"Stiles is dead."

….

"You bitch! You killed him! _You killed him!_ "

….

"You need to _calm down_ , Roy."

….

"What am I going to tell his _father_ , huh? That you _killed_ him?"

"No, _you_ did."

….

"I'm better _alone_."

….

"What would Stiles say if he saw you?"

"We won't _ever_ know, will we?"

….

"Jacks, I'm here."

"Stiles?"

….

Roy woke up, drenched in sweat. He didn't expect another arm around his stomach. He turned his head slowly, only to see the mess of unruly hair that only belonged to one person.

Stiles.

He wasn't dead.

His pounding heart calmed immediately. God, that was a dream.

"You okay?" Stiles asks.

"I love you," Roy replies.

Silence, then, "I love you two, Jacks."

"Good."


End file.
